


Busted!

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [3]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An empty jail, a night to kill and a pair of handcuffs... what did Stan expect them to do? </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: Mary/Marshall handcuffs, jail, busted

"I can't believe you two!" Stan's voice echoed off the glass walls of his office. </p>

Mary rubbed her red, bruised wrists.

"We didn't think--" Marshall began, but Stan cut him off.

"No, you didn't! " Stan ran a hand over his head, an exasperated gesture. "I'm trying to convince the deputy director that this office is a tight ship and closing it would be a catastrophic mistake. How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out my two most senior marshals were..." he trailed off, unable to say the words.

Mary squirmed. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. A long frustrating day that ended at an abandoned county jail with the light fading and the dogs a good three hours out. They would have been stupid to take off across the desert in the dark with no idea which way he'd run. The place was empty, and Marshall looked so damn good when he was frustrated. Plus, they had those handcuffs...


End file.
